'Crimson Sabre' Zero
Introduction Zero is one of the first introduced characters in One Piece: Era of Dreams. He seems to be authentically inspired and has an astronomically immense interest in Music, apart from that; He always seems to be carrying his blade around him no matter where he was to go whether it was a bathroom or an eating table. Family is one of the most consequential and important things to Zero, as it doesn't seem that a single day were to pass without him thinking about them.Zero as-well relishes sailing through the open oceans and always seems to have fun just being alone and by himself. Zero additionally specializes in swimming, as he was fighting the Sea Kings daily, since he was just a child. Appearance Long (for a male) red hair, Dark ocular perceivers, clean shaven, vigorous jaw line, hasn't got the body of a bodybuilder but, is brawny and has a vigorous posture, relishes to wear a dark suit and red tie where possible. Personality Zero is a loud and talkative individual who is very animated with his gestures and actions. Growing up in East Blue he also longs to be a great singer. During lighter moments Zero would usually burst out in song, accompanied by the instruments of the Otter crew. Like all Pathfinders, Zero gets along well with his people adn strangers, he gets serious during crucial moments where his friends, family or innocent people are injured and is quick to help them out. Abilities and Powers Zero is prodigiously adept in sword fighting, as he had to learn and become an expert to survive. He commonly is using a sabre with a crimson-red edge and a small pistol. He also has incredible core body vigor, it is mentioned that when he clashes blades with someone on equal ground to his adeptness, it sends a roar out across the ocean for miles. Very supple and has incredible reaction times, can almost see the trajectory of a bullet fired from a pistol as soon as it leaves the gun. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History A long time ago, there lived a small boy with long, red hair. An interesting colour, obtained via his mothers bloodline. His mother worked as a chef in the bakery owned by the boys family. His father? A fisherman. His father spent a lot of time at sea. Too much time really. The boy grew up rarely seeing his father, but spent a lot of time with his mother. He didn't mind that, his mother was a kind woman that cared for him very much. One dark night, when the moon was just about reaching it's peak, his father stumbled home. The room was instantly filled with a strong smell of booze and fish. The boys mother welcomed home his drunken father, only to be pushed to the side and kicked. The boys father was an aggressive drunk, and usually turned on him if nobody else was in the way. As the boys mother crashed to the floor and let out cries of pain, the boy woke up. Slowly, he crept over to his bedroom door and opened it just enough to see what was going on outside. That's when he saw his father standing over his mother with a look that sent fear into the hearts of even the bravest men. The boy, without a second though, bolted out of his door, picked up an iron rod from the fireplace and lunged it through the back of his father. In that moment, everything stopped. His mother stared at him, battered and bruised, but with a look in her eye. She was terrified. More terrified of what her son had done than of the man standing over her. The boys father dropped to his knees with dead eyes and fell into an eternal sleep. The boys mother let out a scream and told the boy to leave and never come back. She told him that she never wanted to see him again and that he would never be welcome as part of her family. The boy, realising what he had done, ran out of his front door and into the darkness of the night. He ran, and kept running until his feet ached and his body tired. Hours had gone by and the boy had lost his way somehow. In the distance, the boy saw a lantern held by an old man with a grey beard. The old man approached the boy and asked how he was, but the man was wise and could see that the boy had gone through an awful experience, so he offered the boy a place to stay for the night. The boy accepted, as he was scared and had nowhere to go. Eventually, the entire island heard what the boy had done. He was forced to steal a small rowboat from the harbour and escaped the island with only his life, the clothes on his back and a small sack of food that the kind man had given him. As a parting gift, the old man muttered these words: "Find a family that you can call your own, and protect them with your life." To this day the, now grown man, travels the seas in search of a crew, a family, that he can call his own. He is infamous, known across the continent for killing his father in cold blood. Nicknamed 'Crimson Sabre', he evades marines that are in search of him to bring him to justice. His only dream, and the only dream he's ever had, is to find a family he can protect with his life, so he has grown strong, surviving every hardship by himself. Training day after day in the ways of sword fighting, wielding a sabre with a crimson-red edge, he has grown stronger and more infamous. He has pillaged crews of 20 strong, all to survive in a world filled with dangers. Maybe sometime soon, over the horizon, he will find the family he so desperately wishes to find. Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters